


Hustling Snacks

by vhsrights



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Dino Nuggets, F/F, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, They're cute girlfriends, emily tries to sneak things onto the cart, they have a list but who follows their grocery lists?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vhsrights/pseuds/vhsrights
Summary: “Umm. Let me think. I think I said wine and nuggets back at home? Ooh, what about Oreos?” Emily chuckled and straightened out the car in the lane, the grocery store in their view.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Hustling Snacks

The blinker beeped as Emily looked left and right at the intersection in front of her. Her left hand was draped over the wheel, while her right hand reached over the console to placating lay on JJ’s thigh. JJ was sitting with her legs up, nose deep in her list. The woman was a notorious planner on their trips to the grocery store, knowing that she couldn’t rely on their memories to do the needful. She was sure that they would end up with at least one extra thing, but JJ would try to keep them as on track as possible.

“Alright, so I have raspberries, blueberries, blackberries, cajun seasoning, Italian herbs, parsley, and maybe some turkey hot dogs. Do you remember anything else that we needed to put on the list?” She glanced over to the brunette, watching her bite her bottom lip to focus on turning the car.

“Umm. Let me think. I think I said wine and nuggets back at home? Ooh, what about Oreos?” Emily chuckled and straightened out the car in the lane, the grocery store in their view.

“Em, we said that this was for groceries only. We have wine and enough candy at home. Plus, the hotdogs were replacing the nuggets.” She flippantly rolled her eyes, musing about her girlfriend’s simple palate. “It’s like taking a toddler shopping.”

“Hey, I guess this is practice for you then. I would also like to say that dino nuggets are unparalleled, especially compared to hot dogs.” The brunette looked over at JJ, locking eyes with the amused woman as she waited for the car in front of them to move ahead.

They had been dating for nearly two years and things had truly been a dream. JJ and Emily had been best friends for years before, and this relationship simply felt like an extension of that friendship. Harbored feelings, and hushed nights spent close together, had built up the tension between the two. All of their friends had eagerly waited for JJ and Emily to realize the other’s feelings, occasionally making efforts to matchmake them betwixt their obliviousness. It had almost driven Garcia crazy. Yet, her adamantly increased amount of Girl’s Nights had led to a drunken kiss, initiated by Emily, and the budding of their relationship. Needless to say, JJ and Emily may not remember the most from that Girl’s Night but they were incredibly thankful for it. 

JJ and Emily had talked before about children. It was something that they both wanted, and moments like this reminded both women of what was in their future. The idea of motherhood and children was overwhelmingly exciting, and JJ and Emily each had their fair share of quips about it. Emily’s laid-back nature around JJ, which sometimes could be described as childish, was more than enough, in their jokes, to prepare them both.

“It might be. Alright, let’s go. Come on.” JJ spoke as Emily threw the car in park, glancing around to make sure it was okay to open her car door.

The two walked into the building with their arms intertwined. Each woman had their own agenda in mind, and Emily was already formulating a plan to get her way. The sliding doors parted and the fresh scent from the store’s in-house bakery wafted over to them. Intrigued by the fresh pastries and drawn by the other enticing snacks, Emily drifted away from JJ. It was a trance-like motion that she never failed to do on each grocery trip. JJ laughed under her breath and continued on her way to the aisle with the seasonings. Tara had told her about some of the ones that added more flavors than just saltiness and she was excitedly anticipating when she, or Emily, would be able to use them. 

JJ thumbed through the shelves, occasionally stopping to pick up things that she had bought before or were newer suggestions. She moved to the herb seasons when she was satisfied with the abundance of spices in her cart. JJ wondered what Emily was doing, giggling at the thought of her girlfriend clumsily moving through the store with her own grocery list in her head. It was amusing, but JJ knew that in the end, Emily would still always come back to her.

She moved on to the frozen fruits aisle and was inspecting raspberries when she felt two arms slip around her waist. At first, she tensed, but Emily’s familiar touch got her to relax. She placed the fruit in their cart and continued to pick out the rest of the items on the list, while Emily’s chin rested on her shoulder.

JJ had yet to notice the parts of Emily’s plan that she had already executed. She had grabbed a small box of wine and a package of dino nuggets, hoping to sneak them onto the cart. Carefully observing her girlfriend, Emily walked up when JJ’s back was turned and pretended to tie her shoe when JJ looked back. Staying close to the ground, she slowly pushed the box onto the cart’s bottom rack. Moving closer to JJ, she slowly stood up, shielding the bag of nuggets behind her. She put one hand around JJ’s waist, while simultaneously placing the nuggets in the cart. Emily managed to pull the other items to partially cover it and hoped that JJ wouldn’t see it until it was too late.

JJ made any kind of tedious errand seem like a wondrous adventure. Even if they got none of the junk foods that Emily had so “cunningly” place in the cart, she would call this day a win. It was exhilarating to walk through the aisles of the store by JJ’s side, her mind running to think of new ways to make things interesting. She loved how her girlfriend took everything in stride, turning trips that she used to dread into ones that she purposely looked for on the calendar.

“So babe, which of the stuff on Tara’s list did you get?” Emily spoke softly, laying her head almost completely on JJ’s shoulder.

“Um, I got the Tajin, red chili powder, Garam masala, and that one cajun seasoning.” JJ counted off the things in the list. “What did you find on your “magnificent adventures”?”

“Well, so far I haven’t seen anything I want, but -- Ooh!” Emily’s attention was diverted by a small stand that she saw a few steps away at the end of the aisle.

She had actually spotted it when she first walked around to find JJ, but decided to use it as her ruse to cover up her other smuggled goods. Emily made her way over to it, calculating her steps to not expose her plane. She grabbed the box of Lady Gaga Oreos and turned back to JJ excitedly. Taking larger strides, she returned quickly to the blonde and held them up.

“Look, Jen, it’s the Lady Gaga ones. Come on, we have to get them.” Emily made her large, doe-like eyes at JJ, hoping that they worked their charm. “They’re the last ones, and I don’t know if Pen will forgive us if we don’t get ‘em.” She knew that naming her friend wasn’t the best option, but she was also 75% sure that what she said was true.

“Fine, just make sure they don’t squish the dino nuggets.” JJ playfully sighed, having already understood that this was bound to happen. “Oh shoot, I need to get the turkey dogs.”

The realization hit her out of blue at the mention of the nuggets. It sparked giggles in Emily that she held back as she tried to play the sweet card to keep her items in the cart.

“What nuggets?” Emily asked nonchalantly, innocently challenging JJ’s obvious knowledge. “We can get turkey dogs later. I mean, we only live like 10 minutes away. How about we head home?”

“So you’re telling me that you didn’t put Bell and Evan’s 50 piece dino nuggets, or as you call it “the green one”, in our cart?” JJ gave a look that Emily knew would work perfectly on their future kids, hell it worked really well on her too.

“Okay, okay. You got me. Hear me out, let me present my case.” Emily waited for JJ’s shift in mock attention. “First of all, they’re really good. Like I have no complaints about their taste, and I know you don’t either, Ms. Nuggets at 2 am. Second, they can feed the entire team when they come by for dinner. You cannot tell me that watching Derek and Pen draw things with their ketchup is not super cute. Third, you love me and I’m your girlfriend so you should listen to me.”

“Hmm, Mrs. Prentiss, you make a compelling case. I do love you very much. I guess I have made my decision. This court rules in favor of the defendant, awarding the prize of the 50 piece dino nuggets and a kiss from the judge.” JJ spoke in a mocked sophisticated accent before the two women dissolved into giggles.

Emily beamed and pulled JJ in for a kiss, leaning back against their cart. Their dinner that night may have been wine, chicken nuggets, and Oreos, but who says that isn’t a meal fit for an adult?

**Author's Note:**

> hehehehe :) another jemily prompt OS [again if you have any that you want me to write, feel free to send them to me on tumblr @vhsrights]


End file.
